


Night walk

by victor_reno



Category: Real Person Fiction, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Кусок из моего AUИсюань не хочет отпускать Ибо, Сонджу морочит голову Вэньханю, все страдают.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Li Wen Han, Kim Sungjoo/Zhou Yi Xuan, Zhou Yi Xuan/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Night walk

Ночью он пошел в соседнюю комнату. Они давно переехали в квартиру побольше, благо денег, что давал Ван-чянбей, хватало с лихвой, поэтому у Вэньханя была своя спальня, которую он тут же забил всякой всячиной.   
Сонджу не спал, смотрел какое-то спортивное шоу, лежа на застеленной кровати в круге света ночника в одних трусах. Смуглый и блестящий после душа.   
Исюань закрыл за собой дверь, прижался к ней спиной.  
\- Ты чего шорохаешься в темноте, мать?  
Исюань потянул с себя футболку, сложил аккуратно, повесил на спинку стула.  
\- Выключи телик.  
Сонджу приподнялся на локтях, послушно ткнул в пульт.  
Раздевшись донага, Исюань влез на кровать, оседлал Сонджу и замер.  
\- Трахни меня.  
\- Заманчивое предложение. - пробормотал тот, потянув его к себе за шею и медленно целуя.   
Целоваться Сонджу любил и делал это долго и со вкусом, пока по его щеке не поползла тонкая полоска слюны. Исюань заерзал, чувствуя как в задницу ему упирается стояк, прикрытый только тонким хлопком трусов.   
\- Что-то ты странно себя ведешь...   
Исюань мотнул головой.  
\- Нормально все.  
-Что, пацан не дал?  
Удар пришелся Сонджу в скулу, второй, направленный в солнечное сплетение, он перехватил, повернул кулак Исюаня, тот вскрикнул и повалился на спину, подмятый под большое горячее тело.   
\- Чего бесишься, а? - зло рассмеялся Сонджу, не без труда удерживая его под собой. - Что, не прав я? Ходил за ним по пятам все это время, со мной трахался, а по нему сох?   
\- Да не сох я...  
\- Завались. Что я, слепой по-твоему? Я и к Ханю то ушел только потому что... - он замолчал, но в его голосе было столько обиды и горечи, что Исюань не удержался и погладил его по щеке.  
\- Дурак ты, дурак. Ничего ты не знаешь, не понимаешь...   
Сонджу застонал, уткнулся лицом в его шею, прикусив ключицу и тут же целуя.   
\- Я соскучился по тебе.  
\- Сонджу-у...   
\- Пусть едет, там его дом, пусть, хватит, Сюань, этому птенцу пора покинуть гнездо, не маленький уже, ты с ним возился столько, никакой благодарности..  
\- Что ты несешь... Какая благодарность? Что, он и трахаться со мной должен, только потому что я ему завтрак готовлю?   
\- Да он ноги тебе целовать должен, а он...  
\- Сонджу, замолчи! Ты не понимаешь ни...  
\- Сынён и Вэньхань.   
Исюань закрыл глаза, расслабился. Хватка на его запястьях тут же ослабла.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что я? - Сонджу рассмеялся. Получилось нервно и зло.  
\- Козел. - выдохнул Исюань. - Мало я тебя бил. Иди ко мне.  
Погладил по длинной спине, до ягодиц, забрался под резинку трусов и дернул их вниз. Сонджу приподнялся, стряхнул трусы ниже, подхватил левую ногу Исюаня, закинул себе на бедро, правая последовала за ней.   
\- Что, даже не приласкаешь?  
Вечно чуть удивленное и печальное лицо Сонджу перекроила улыбка.  
\- Потом.   
Щелкнул ящик, блестящая обертка полетела на пол.  
\- Дорогооой, - простонал Исюань, чувствуя как скользкий твердый член толкается в него. - У нас так не получится...  
Сонджу чертыхнулся, рывком дернул Исюаня, заставляя лечь на живот, выдавил смазку ему на поясницу, тюбик отправился в один из углов комнаты.   
\- Так лучше?  
Сюань застонал, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на два пальца, закусил губу, качнулся вперед. Снова назад и снова вперед.  
\- Смотри-ка, мне и потеть не придется. - раздалось над его ухом.  
\- Сонджуууу... - пророкотал Исюань. - Сука.  
Вот так всегда: не столько секса, сколько разговоров, шуток и подначек. Им было так весело и легко вместе, что же изменилось?   
К двум пальцами прибавился третий, Исюань застонал в голос, запрокидывая голову назад, Сонджу коротко поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Ох и долгий ты у меня, мать.   
\- Заткнись и делай свое дело...  
\- Хватит.   
Пальцы пропали, Сонджу сжал его ягодицы, немного развел их и с тихим "Оо-х, дорогой!" толкнулся вперед.   
Исюань на выдохе расслабился, пуская его в себя глубже и глубже, до замирания в груди, до поджатых пальцев на ногах.  
\- Туговато...  
\- Еще слово, Сонджу, я тебе хер оторву... - сквозь зубы простонал Исюань и глухо вскрикнул, когда тот толкнулся сильнее. - Еще...  
\- Нетерпеливый какой.   
Еще. И еще.   
Исюань сунул руку под себя, обхватил пальцами член, замотал головой, подстраиваясь под ритм толчков.   
\- Хорошо?  
\- Даааа...   
\- Ко мне давай.  
Приподнял его за бедра, потянул на себя, Исюань закусил сбившееся в комок покрывало, выгнулся под Сонджу, тихо рыча каждый раз, когда тот ударялся бедрами о его ягодицы.   
Наверное весь дом их слышит: музыка в комнате Сынёна стала громче.  
Сонджу застонал почти жалобно, упираясь лбом в спину Исюаня, фыркнул.   
\- На спину.  
\- Ты так и будешь крутить меня?..  
\- Да. Ко мне.  
Куснул за голень, коротко клюнул поцелуем в щиколотку, почти складывая Исюаня пополам, надавил на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться.   
Тяжело и неудобно, но Сюань обхватил руками его шею, ближе, теснее, и чуть не отрубился, когда через пару минут стал кончать.   
Сонджу сжал пальцами его подбородок, целуя, что-то глухо простонал ему в рот.  
\- У меня сил нет с тебя встать.  
\- Ты еще жаловаться будешь. Сонджу, ты тяжелый.  
\- Знаю я.   
Исюань вытер живот тыльной стороной ладони, поморщился.  
\- Спасибо.  
Сонджу молчал несколько минут, словно подбирая слова, потом вздохнул.  
\- Обращайся.  
Хлопнула дверь в конце коридора - Вэньхань. Почти неслышные шаги до спальни, он постоял недолго, видимо вслушиваясь, а после звук открываемой входной двери.  
\- Куда ж он... - начал Исюань.  
\- Не смей. - Сонджу схватил его за руку, потянул обратно в кровать. - Не надо.

Наутро они прощались с Ибо.  
Сонджу стоял поодаль, курил, Вэньхань, опухший за ночь от слез, снова расплакался, Сынён все упрашивал Ибо остаться.   
Исюань стоял молча, борясь с желанием поехать с Ибо в аэропорт, в Шанхай, хоть на край света.


End file.
